drabble land
by laroussignole
Summary: des petites histoires à chaque fois que l'inspiration frappera dans mon petit crane
1. l'anniv d'une bondinette rebelle

L'ANNIV D'UNE BONDINETTE REBELLE

« Eli viens ici tante Lily et oncle Scropius sont arrivés ! ». J'arrive pensa Elisabeth Charlotte Diana victoria Lupin-Weasley. Elle avait dix ans aujourd'hui et devait de ce fait supporter ses cousins, tous plus petits voir encore des bébés pour certains. Une vraie corvée ! Et puis il y avait tous les bisous baveux et les pinçages de joues de ses grands parents ses grands oncles et tantes et même de ses arrières grands parents.

Elle était née le même jour que sa mère et s'était vraiment énervant. Le 2 mai était vraiment un jour maudit car elle ne pouvait même pas sortir avec ses amies pour son anniversaire à cause des celebrations de la victoire de la bataille finale. Était-ce ce qu'avait ressentit sa mere pendant des années ? Elle en arrivait même a plaindre sa mere ! Décidément elle haïssait cette journée.

« -E-LI-SA-BETH ! tout le monde t'attent en bas que fait-tu ?

-Rien j'arrive ! »

 _ **je me suis inspirée de la nouvelle princesse anglaise née le 2 mai et dont l'oncle s'appelle Harry et dont le frère se nomme George (c'est un complot)**_


	2. ils sont fous ces weasley se dit scorp

Ils sont fous ces weasley se dit scorpius

Pfff encore une réunion des cousins de Lily. Je veux bien être gentil mais bon, voilà ! Au moins, j'ai appris des trucs et en plus, elles sont quand même trop mignonnes ces têtes rousses. Et puis, Lily était posée en travers de mes jambes alors bon, je ne pouvais qu'être bien, non ? Allons, je dois structurer mes pensées parce que des révélations, il y en a eu.

D'abord Alice Londubat, la meilleure amie Lily sort avec Gabriel ! Gabriel Zabini ! Mon cousin ! Ils vont tellement bien ensembles, mais il aurait put m'en parler quand même non ?

Ensuite James ce crétin géant sort avec cette peste de Doty Parkinson. Mais finalement par rapport à Domi, ce soir elle était presque gentille.

Donc, pour expliquer ma pensée, on a découvert pourquoi Louis Weasley et Lorcan Londubat n'ont pas de copines. Je vous laisse deviner la suite... ils sortent ensemble ! Mais finalement ça va, enfin ça irait sans Dominique qui a commencé à engueuler son frère et a dit mot pour mot ceci quand on l'a réprimandée : « Je ne suis pas responsable de l'orientation sexuelle douteuse de mon frère. ». Vous auriez du voir la tête de Lorcan à ce moment là (et je le comprends). Mais elle s'est crue mieux avec son beau crétin de Brutus Flint ?!

Et Hugo a choisi ce moment là pour arriver, et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon on aurait dû expliquer plusieurs morts à McGo. Enfin pour en revenir à Hugo, il a une copine, Emily Bones une petite Pouffy.

Rose a peloté Lysander toute la soirée et Lucy et Al sont toujours libres. Enfin, maintenant je suis au clair dans ma tête. Que de révélations !

« -Scorpichou ?

-J'arrive ma Lilybellule. »


	3. putain je l'aime

_Alerte et prévention : je précise que Lily et Albus sont jumeaux mais ne faites pas attention, c'est juste un de mes gros délires. C'est dit, voilà bonne, lecture._

 **Putain je l'aime**

Ses cheveux qui flottent au vent, son sourire quand il rit avec ses amis ( dont mon frère et parfois moi ) et la joie que je ressens quand j'arrive à le faire rire. Scorpius dans ma tête, c'est euh... le dieu de la perfection, de la beauté et de l'amour ; oui trois en un car je l'aime, je dois bien le reconnaître. Et je crois bien qu'un jour, il m'a dit que c'était presque réciproque mais apparemment, il aime ma cousine en même temps et il faut admettre qu'elle est bien plus belle que moi. Je n'ai jamais été proche de ma cousine, je suis plus fusionnelle avec Al, il faut dire qu'on est jumeaux. Bref, est-ce qu'il lui a dit qu'il l'aime à elle? Est-ce que c'est réciproque? Aucune idée mais bon, il sait que je l'aime aussi. Bon, je dois admettre que c'est moi qui lui ai dit mais c'est pas ma faute, et d'ailleurs c'est pas le sujet. Donc, j'aime quand il prend ma défense, quand il embête les pimbêches de l'école en leur lançant des trucs dans les cheveux, j'aime l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il rit ou mieux, celle quand il voit qu'il me fait rire (il se peut que je l'aie inventée, je ne sait pas mais j'adore penser qu'elle est là), j'aime même quand il me taquine en me faisant peur jusqu'à ce que je me rende conte qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin bref.

« - Lilly, tu dors ? Lily ?

Euh... non ça va les garçon je réfléchissais juste.

Tu as passé la nuit à « réfléchir » dans un fauteuil. Scorp et moi on ne t'avait même pas vue.

C'est bon Al. On va déjeuner les garçons ? »


	4. Problèmes d'écriture

Problèmes d'écriture

Essai nº 1

Cher Scorpius,

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà … et je ne sais pas quoi écrire... merde ! Je voulais t'écrire une lettre passionnée mais je suis incapable de coucher mes sentiments sur le papier !

Essai nº 2

Scorpius,

Depuis plusieurs mois, à chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur bat la chamade et je t'aime tellement que … je me mets à écrire de la poésie foireuse pour adolescents dépressifs.

Essai nº 3

Scorp',

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Ça doit sûrement te paraître exagéré parce que ça l'est probablement, mais c'est ce que je ressens alors si tu dois m'éviter jusqu'à la fin de nos jours à cause de cette lettre, tu sauras au moins ce que je ressens pour toi.

Amoureusement,

Lily Luna Potter


	5. blessure grave

Une chute

Un moment d'inattention

Un trop gros risque prit pour gagner un jeu stupide

Voila les raisons pour lesquelles mon petit frère est, en ce moment même, dans le coma à l'infirmerie. Et le pire c'est que c'est ma faute, je l'ai mis au défi d'être meilleur attrapeur que moi et donc de me battre lors d'un match. J'aurai pu le prévenir mais je voulais trop gagner. Je suis désolé petit frère, pardonne moi Al, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir prévenu à tant pour le cognard, j'étais persuadé que tu l'avais vu mais m'étais trompé. Allé réveille toi frérot ce n'est plus du tout drôle. Tout le monde est venu te voir alors pourquoi tu te réveille pas ? Scorpius et sa soeur sont passés, tu l'aime non Elisa la soeur de Scorp ? Alors réveille toi pour elle au moins. Et Lily, tu vas pas la laisser notre petite soeur ? Et moi tu vas pas m'abandonner si ? Si tu ne réveille pas d'ici à demain matin papa et maman viennent pour t'amener à St Mangouste, ça serait la honte que les parents viennent ici non ? Alors si veux éviter ça réveille toi ! Fais le pour nous tous. On m'a dit que tu m'entends alors si c'est vrai bouge toi je peux pas vivre sans toi moi ! Ni moi ni Lily ni personne alors lève toi de ce lit triste et morne et vient plutôt rejoindre celui douillé et familier dans ton dortoir. Tu sais c'est celui à droite de la porte, le deuxième parce que le premier à droite de la porte c'est celui de Scorp. Tu souviens de lui, et de moi et de nous tous non ? Albus sache au cas où qu'on t'aime tous et que si tu décides que tu n'as plus la force de lutter on est là pour toi, pour t'aidé et te soutenir.

Voila la vérité Albus Severus Potter si il t'arrivai quelque chose jamais je ne me le pardonnerai parce je t'aime et j'éspère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour te le dire alors reviens je t'en supplie.

* * *

Voila c'est triste mais la vie n'ai jamais toute rose donc pourquoi le serai elle dans mes histoires

A votre avis Al va il survivre ? J'attends vos avis

C'était Laroussignole pour vous servir


End file.
